Finally!
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Five times McGee and Gibbs were under the mistletoe because of Abby.
1. Take One

**Finally!**

_**Take One…**_

Abby smiled as she hung the mistletoe in her lab. Everyone knew that she hung the holiday kissing plant, but it was never in the same place, and on some days she took it down for a few hours and then put it up later somewhere else. She liked surprising the agents who came into her domain who thought they were smart to memorize where the plant was hanging and try to avoid it.

But this year, she didn't really care about the agents who passed through. She was set on getting two certain people underneath the mistletoe and getting them to kiss.

* * *

She giggled. Abby watched as the two stood innocently under the mistletoe, they had no idea as they continued to talk about what they had just discovered for the case. They were standing close as they stood in front of the big screen in her lab, bouncing theories back and forth at each other.

Before they had a chance to separate and move away from the mistletoe, she spoke up. "McGee."

He turned to look at her questionably as the other continued to stare at the screen in silence, waiting for Abby to finish saying what she needed to say. But she didn't have to say anything. Instead, Abby grinned, pointed up above his head, and watched McGee look up before looking at her surprised and with a blush. His mouth opened and closed, trying to think of what to say, but Abby would have none of that. She motioned him to do it and she could see him contemplating if he should do it or face her disappointment.

McGee finally decided and as quick as lightning, leaned close and kissed Gibbs' cheek before pulling back. Gibbs' head whipped around to stare at him like he'd grown a second head. McGee blushed bright red and Gibbs just raised an eyebrow in question for his behavior. And while Abby huffed and grumbled that that wasn't the right way, McGee pointed up.

"Mistletoe."

Gibbs looked up and smirked before he turned his attention back to the screen and continued from where they left. McGee took a deep breath before letting it out and doing the same.

Oh…she was going to get them. Mark her words.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	2. Take Two

_**Take Two…**_

Abby held the mistletoe in her hand as she looked around her lab, thinking of where to put it. She had to get them to kiss, she just had to. She knew they wanted to, she's seen the looks they've been passing each other for the last year.

The surprise had been…huge when she saw the way they kept glancing at each other at the Christmas party last year. Well, Gibbs' eyes hadn't left McGee's at all really, his sniper ice blue eyes had stayed on McGee all night, watched his every move as McGee talked and laughed with other agents and personnel. Even more shocking had been the way McGee often looked around every now and again, worried, and then relief and an emotion even she couldn't name would fill his eyes as they landed on Gibbs' new standing spot.

So…she had to get them to kiss. The looks had continued on throughout the year, Gibbs stood by McGee's desk a lot more than he did in the previous years, and McGee always seemed to know what to say or do to get Gibbs to calm down whenever his temper and frustration reached its limit.

Figuring to go with direct, she put it under the doorway and waited. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Stop right there," she instructed with her arms folded, her feet braced apart, and she stood in front of the door.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and she held her hand up to not allow him to speak. He wasn't going to move until McGee showed up.

"Abby, what are yo-"

"Hey, Boss, why are you standing in the doorway?"

Abby nearly screamed as it wasn't McGee, but Tony that followed Gibbs down and they stood under the mistletoe. While Tony continued to frown between Gibbs and Abby, Gibbs looked up and rolled his eyes. "Mistletoe," he said.

Tony looked up as well and he slyly smiled. "You gonna give me a holiday kiss, Boss?"

"Sure." And before they could react, Gibbs kissed his fingers and gave Tony a head-slap that jerked him forward. "There, your holiday kiss," he smirked before walking past Abby. "What have you got for me Abby?"

Glaring at Tony for ruining everything, she gave him what she had and the Bossman gave his instructions to Tony.

"Right," Tony said as he started heading out, "I'll put out a BOLO for our guy and tell Probie and Ziva to gear up. Meet you out at the charger in five, Boss."

Abby just looked forward as Gibbs gave her a kiss on the cheek with a, "Good job." She was too upset.

Gibbs started to head out when she heard McGee's voice coming in. "Hey, Boss, Tony said-"

"McGee!" She beamed. Maybe there was hope.

But Gibbs just kissed his fingers and did the same thing he did to Tony. McGee rubbed the back of his head and frowned, looking back and forth between them. "What was that?" he asked.

"Mistletoe, McGee," Gibbs called back. "We're heading out, let's go."

McGee threw one confused look her way before following Gibbs.

Abby stomped her foot in frustration, though it didn't escape her notice that McGee's head-slap had been a lot gentler than Tony's.

Time for a new plan!

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	3. Take Three

_**Take Three…**_

Alright, she was set. She had bugged the elevator with a little camera and microphone, and she was sure no one would see it. She was sure. And she was sure that with the privacy, without her watching and keeping an eye on them, those two would finally give each other a proper kiss.

They better.

So, thanking the gods of forensic science for letting her find a match to the prints and a few other things, she called McGee to tell him that she had what they were looking for. "McGee, come down."

"Alright. Boss, Abby-" and he hung up. She crossed her fingers and watched the video feed to see both Gibbs and McGee get in the elevator and ride down to her lab. She turned off the video in time for them to step in her lab and she gave them her results, hoping Palmer wasn't messing up.

Abby had talked Palmer into helping her by putting the mistletoe up in the elevator while the two men were in her lab. It had to be a surprise. "What have you got for me Abs?"

* * *

She watched them leave her lab and giving it a few seconds in case one or both came back, she turned the video back up and smiled as she saw both men, talking, and she saw that Palmer had put the mistletoe up. But she quickly lost her smile as the two didn't seem to notice it.

How could Gibbs, silver haired fox, ex sniper, possible mythical creature in the previous life, not have noticed it?

The elevator doors opened and she nearly screamed at her screen as they went to step out. But a voice cut through. Ziva's.

"Oh, Gibbs, I have been trying to find…there seems to be a plant above your head."

Both men looked up and while Gibbs' rolled his eyes and muttered her name, McGee blushed and quickly covered the back of his head as if to protect it from another holiday head-slap. Gibbs looked around further and as his eyes landed right on her camera, he smirked. He leaned forward and kissed McGee's temple, it was gentle and sweet, but it wasn't the right kiss! Then they left and the elevator doors closed.

Her scream of frustration could be heard a floor up and Palmer made a run for it in case he was to blame.


	4. Take Four

_**Take Four...**_

Alright, she had to go outside the box. Way outside the box, not just to the elevator. And it had to be unexpected! Something they'd never expect. They had to be blindsided, never see it coming.

She got it!

* * *

She had been out late, shopping, and came in way early to pull this off, and as she finished, she nodded at her handy work and smiled, happy with the finished product.

Now, she headed down to her lab to pull up the cameras on that floor so she could see everything. It wasn't long before agents started showing up, looking up and around with surprise and humor. She didn't really care about them, though she didn't miss the few agents who slithered up beside another and gave them a kiss.

Gibbs showed up, raised an eyebrow before disappearing for coffee. Tony and Ziva showed up a few minutes later, Tony slyly smiling and laughing while Ziva threw glares at him whenever he tried to stand too close. McGee was just showing up when her phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Director Vance needs to see you up in his office."

Cursing as she knew she couldn't take too long to get up there, she cursed again when she saw Gibbs just enter the bullpen with a smirk.

Rushing up and into Director Vance's office after Cynthia told her to go straight inside, she fidgeted when the man just stared at her.

"Uh…sir?"

"Do you want to explain to me this?"

He clicked his remote and she knew immediately what he was going to play. It showed her in NCIS on the squad room floor early in the morning, walking up and down a ladder, and hanging mistletoe after mistletoe on the ceiling. From wall to wall.

She blushed.

"Miss Sciuto?"

"I-It's almost Christmas?"

He stared at her with those commanding eyes and she nearly started fidgeting again. "Are you asking or telling me?"

She felt like she was high school again, getting called to the office and explaining herself to her principle. No matter how many times it happened, the feeling was still unpleasant. It was even worse with Vance. Where her high school principle called parents, gave detention, or out of school suspension, Vance stared and made her feel like she was ten and got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I…uh…"

"Yes?"

"IjustwantGibbsandMcGeetokiss!"

Vance blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I," she blushed before huffing, crossing her arms, and stomping her foot, "I want Gibbs and McGee to kiss. They've gotten themselves out of it every other time."

Abby looked away in annoyance and watched the video of herself from the morning that continued playing. She completely missed the surprised yet amused look on Vance's face before he schooled his features.

"Be that as it may, Miss Sciuto, I want all those mistletoes pulled down by the end of the day."

"Yes, sir."

"And please refrain from letting this happen again. You're dismissed."

She didn't wait to leave, sulking as her plans had been foiled again.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Take Five

_**Take Five…**_

She had two days! Two days until Christmas and they still hadn't kissed!

Abby didn't care anymore. She had to do something to get them to kiss. They weren't going to be into work the next day, and Christmas was after that so of course they wouldn't be in. And the mistletoe didn't work after Christmas day. So she had one more shot to get it to happen.

* * *

She got off the elevator that was behind the stairs and under MTAC and walked around, peeking around the corner to see if the team was in. They should be as they didn't have anything to do. And sure enough, Ziva was at her desk, doing something on her computer, Tony was balancing a pencil on his nose, and…McGee was at his desk on the computer with Gibbs standing beside him, looking at something.

Perfect!

Tiptoeing around and behind the divider that was behind McGee's desk, she peeked again to see both men's backs to her. Ziva glanced over and did a double take when her eyes landed on her. Abby quickly put a finger to her lips to make sure she stayed silent, and while Ziva gave her a confused look, she brought out the kid's fishing pole she bought the previous night that had mistletoe baited on to it.

Ziva quickly covered her mouth to not laugh, but Abby didn't care. She focused on lowering the line to stop above them. Now, she just had to wait. It was the key to fishing; patience.

Thing was…she wasn't a patient person. She was ready to hit McGee on top of the head with the mistletoe when her name was yelled.

"Miss Sciuto!"

She jumped and in the process hit Gibbs with the mistletoe instead when he straightened and she turned. Director Vance was on the stairs, and after giving her a look which had her blushing, he finished walking down the stairs. Gibbs grabbed the mistletoe before it could swing into his head again and tore it off. He gave her a look and jerked his head for her to come around.

By now they had a pretty big audience watching as she walked around blushing and clutching the fishing pole. She finally stopped in the middle of Gibbs' bullpen with Director Vance staring, Tony trying not to laugh as was Ziva, and both Gibbs and McGee were standing, watching.

"Miss Sciuto, I thought I made myself clear yesterday morning about this."

"Well, technically, you said not to let this happen, and that could have meant the whole…mistletoe…on the ceiling…thing."

Director Vance stared at her before looking to Gibbs with an eyebrow raised. As if to say, "Is she serious?" And Gibbs gave a shrug as if to say, "Well, yeah, it's Abby." The director turned his attention back to her, but before he asked or said anything, Tony opened his mouth.

"Why are you set for Boss and Probie to kiss anyway?"

"Because!" She didn't care if they had a bit of an audience or that Director Vance was there. She's had enough! They had to kiss.

"Because why Abby?" Ziva asked.

Ugh! How could they not see? She's been seeing it for a year. "Because they want to!"

All eyes turned to Gibbs and McGee, and while Gibbs just looked around with a raised eyebrow at the sudden attention, McGee blushed bright red. That alone right there was everyone's answer.

Finally at the end of her patience, she put her hands on her hips. "Do it."

"W-What!" McGee stuttered.

"Go on," she waved at them, "kiss." She saw McGee's cheeks redden even more but started to lean towards Gibbs' cheek, and she cut him off. "And none of what you've been doing since this started. A real one."

Gibbs sighed while McGee whined, "Abby."

She folded her arms and Tony chuckled from his desk. "Might as well Boss, you know she won't let up."

McGee stared around wide eyed and before he could react, Gibbs grabbed his chin, turned his face to him, and pressed a chaste kiss to the younger man's lips. McGee froze in surprise while Gibbs jerked as if shocked. The two looked at each other before their lips connected again and something snapped between them.

Abby blinked in surprise as their kiss became heated, really heated. So heated Gibbs pushed McGee onto his desk when McGee whimpered. The cat-calls and wolf whistles were loud as they were led by Tony and Ziva, and Abby finally joined them.

Finally! Finally they kissed! And she could get some rest.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


End file.
